


United We Stand

by Blazenix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazenix/pseuds/Blazenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan sends Wardens all over Ferelden to get new recruits. Which results in an interesting mix of Wardens. A guilt ridden noble female, a pompous exiled dwarven prince, a blood thirsty city elf, a naive mage and a human hating Dalish elf, along with some other interesting characters. These Wardens are forced to be their differences aside in order to save Ferelden from the Blight. Alternative-Universe with several Multi-Origins stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Duncan's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Age.

Duncan's Request

Rain pelted down the Grey Warden camp, the members of the order were uncomfortable but were thinly sheltered by a large oak tree. Many Wardens were rubbing their hands to regain some warmth and some were shifting uncomfortably.

Alistair was squashed between two Wardens, he tried to make room for himself but only succeeded with two grunts from the much bigger and burlier Wardens. Deciding it would be unwise to annoy the two any further he decided to try and think up a conversation topic. "It's such nice weather were having, we should all have a picnic!" Alistair gave a cheesy grin to the two next to him and they both rolled their eyes in response.

"Oh do shut up ankle-biter!" The taller warden next to him named Lark squared his shoulders and sniffed.

The warden named Patrick on the other side of Alistair also squared his shoulders and in his thick Orlesian accent drawled, "Why does Duncan wish to speak to us in these circumstances? Shouldn't we be preparing?"

Lark stroked his long dark beard in thought and in his gruff voice muttered, "Whatever it is, it must be important,"

That moment Duncan emerged from the tent and the Wardens straightened up in respect. All eyes were on their leader standing tall hands on his hips, Alistair's hazel brown eyes lit up as his mentor opened his mouth to speak.

"Wardens, I am sure that it has not escaped your notice that our numbers are few," Duncan soft voice commanded a certain respect from the troop, "To rectify this I am sending groups across Ferelden to search for recruits,"

Several members shifted uncomfortably, this was a very strange request. Although their commander was correct, they only had two dozen men in the Wardens which was a pitiful number compared to the troops in Orlais but it was certainly odd that their leader would request this now and so soon.

"Isn't this one enough!" Lark roared with laughter slapping Alistair's back roughly who winced in response.

Duncan's soft gaze flicked over to Alistair. "While Alistair is a promising new Grey Warden, it is unfair to rely solely on him," he said softly. He quietly approached Patrick who straightened up his shoulders. "Go to Highever with Rooch and proceed how you wish,"

"Yes Warden-Commander," Patrick saluted Duncan and walked away with his elven companion.

"If I may Dun-I mean Warden-Commander," a Warden named Denton approached Duncan crossed his arms and nodded his head. "I was hoping to search the Brecilian Forest in search of the Dalish, they would surely have good potential there,"

Duncan frowned. "The Brecilian Forest is a vast place Denton," he then sighed. "Very well, do try not to ruffle any feathers with the Dalish they are a proud people..."

Denton smiled and saluted Duncan, Duncan turned to Lark. "You go with him."

"What? Can't I go to Denerim instead?" Lark's head jerked around to face Duncan.

"That's only because you want to go get drunk off your arse and visit the Pearl," Denton's lips curled at the edges in a sneer.

Lark snorted. "Hmph. It'll be a lot more interesting than being in the wood." the much burlier man rolled his eyes and walked off with the smaller Denton.

"Edme with your experience with mages and templars you should be the representative of the Grey Wardens. Do try and convince Knight-Commander to release a few more mages into our forces, we cannot do with just seven..."

"Yes Warden-Commander," the red-haired Warden saluted.

"Alistair you go with Damar, Poves and Osage to Denerim," Duncan gently gave a nod in Alistair's direction.

Alistair blinked rapidly as Poves clamped a hand on his shoulder and dragged him away. "C'mon my boy, let us show you what a brothel is!"

"I shall take a team of you with me to Orzammar, the rest of you head to Ostagar and wait for King Calian's army," as Duncan walked away a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, the other Grey Wardens have walked away to carry out their duty.

"Duncan are you alright? You seem tense," the soft voice of Carrie her blue eyes filled with concern.

"...No." Duncan answered honestly.

"The nightmares, they are getting worse aren't they?"

"Yes," Duncan replied not meeting her gaze he looked off in the distance eyes deep in thought. "I saw the end," as the words left his mouth flashes of the nightmare appeared in his mind.

Denerim destroyed, a sea of bodies laying in the street as the darkspawn trampled over the corpses. The Alienage on fire, elves women and children screaming as their symbol of hope their vhenadahl tree combusting in flames as ogre rips through the gates. Then Alistair trying to lead the charge against the archdemon only for a Hurlock alpha to make the charge fall flat. Alistair look of dispair as he sees his companions dead around him, the Hurlock raises his sword and slices off his head. The archdemon flying in the sky roaring in victory.

"That's why you ordered to find new recruits...?" Carrie asked slowly.

"Yes," Duncan answered softly still not meeting his gaze.

"It can be just a nightmare Duncan..." Carrie looked concerned at her friend.

"I cannot take that risk," Duncan's gaze finally meeting hers.

"The nightmares...i-is that why you wish to travel to Orzammar?" she really couldn't bring herself to ask if his time was coming. But she knew the answer when he looked at her sadly and walked away.

It was a cruel fate for the Wardens. They alone were needed to fight the archdemon. They gained a strong reputation for being strong fearless warriors but they could never live normal lives. They were sentenced to die a slow maddening death with the taint spreading inside them like a cancer. It was a rare feat indeed if anyone of them had children, even rarer between two wardens. Marriage was not forbidden but is considered cruel for the short lives they live would be cruel for their spouses. The saving grace for them was that they had each other. A member of any race would join their ranks in brother or sisterhood. The Wardens were a large family and although they fought darkspawn they preferred to spend their remaining days in merriment wherever they could. Be it together clinking goblets to spending time in the seedier parts of the world. Together they were Wardens. And they must defeat the archdemon before it destroys Thedas.


	2. Moonlit Tower: The Harrowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Wardens head to Kinloch Hold in order to recruit some mages. In the mean time Solona Amell takes her Harrowing.

In the distant horizon of Lake Calenhad was a tall black tower, it was as intimidating as The Black City itself. Edme could not help but look at the tower in slight admiration as the moon illuminated the tower giving off an other worldly feel.

The legend was that King Calenhad Theirin spent a year and a day in the Tower of Magi. Each day, he drew a single cup full of water from the lake and carried it to the Formari at the top of the tower. By magic, each cup of water was forged into a single ring of the mail armor the Circle gave to Calenhad. In that armor, made from the lifeblood of the land itself, no blade could strike him, no arrow pierce him, so long as he stood on Fereldan soil. Knowing this story made the person feel a mingled feeling of excitement and honour. Perhaps there are more tales but none that Edme knew at the top of his head.

"Hail," Edme greeted the ferryman, "I wish to go to Kinloch Hold." he handed the elderly man a silver piece.

"Why bless my soul! Are you a Grey Warden?" the ferryman asked excitedly eyeing his uniform.

Resisting the urge to sigh Edme responded. "Yes, I am,"

"Well hop on aboard! My name is Kester by the way!" the ferryman gave a toothless grin to Edme as he stepped on the boat.

"So what's a Grey Warden doing going to the Circle eh?" Kester spoke up. Edme got the distinct impression that Kester didn't get to talk to many people.

"I'm looking for recruits," Edme said simply hand on his stubbly chin.

"Ah Grey Wardens...my pap used to tell me stories about them." Kester spoke wistfully with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Edme gave an amused smirk. Yes, most people were told heroic legends of The Grey Wardens, perhaps it was why the Knight-Commander was willing to hear from him as a representative. Edme knew he was chosen as a respresentative for the Circle because he had experience with both mages and templars though if they were aware of the circumstances they'd be less than enthusastic to hear from him. He briefly wondered if the mages of the Tower of Magi were mostly content or oppressed. Edme understood that some mages felt like the Circle was a prison and perhaps this was true. But some mages viewed it as a safe haven away from the fear of normal people.

A potential warden needed to be especially talented, able to resist tempation and fight for what they believe in. Edme feared that not many mages were like that, as he had only met one that was like that before.

For now Edme seemed content to watch the reflection of the moon in the lake, the vision distorting everytime Kester rose his oars to row the boat away.

Solona tapped her fingers against the window pane staring up at the moon and stars in the sky. She considered briefly in praying to the Maker to help guide her in her Harrowing today but decided against it, she didn't want to show any weakness not now especially. Waiting for them to prepare the Harrowing was like waiting for an excutioner to finish sharpening their axe. Solona willed herself to take a deep breath, she was a compentant mage she will not fail now.

A templar approached her, "It is time," he said without a trace of emotion.

Solona walked up those steps to the top of the tower in a similar fashion a condemmed criminal would walk to their own excution. But today will not be her funeral, she is strong and compentant. The more she repeats this in her mind the more she tries to convince herself that she is confident. She looked around the large circled room with large windows that illuminated the room in moonlight, if it were any other time Solona would have perhaps admired the view.

Knight-Commander Gregoir and a handful of Templars watched her as she approaced them while First Enchanter Irving attempted to give her a kind smile.

"Magic exists to serve man, and never to rule over him." Knight-Commander Gregoir spoke deeply directly staring at her. "Thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who brought the world to the edge of ruin." The elder man broke his intense gaze and looked out of the window. "Your magic is a gift but it is also a curse, for demons of the Fade are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

"This is why the Harrowing exists." First Enchanter Irving's comforting voice broke through as he came up to her. "The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

"I am ready," Solona said in a firm voice it gave more confidence than what she felt.

"Know this apprentice: if you fail, we templars will perform our duty. You will die." Knight-Commander Gregoir eyes softened slightly but his voice remained firm. He indicated to a stand in the middle of the room, it was glowing softly, shimmering like light reflecting on water. "This lyrium is your gateway into the Fade."

Solona frowned. Suddenly the gravity of the situation was dawning on her in one fell swoop.

"The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child." First Enchanter Irving quickly said breaking her thought of fear. "Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you."

Solona gave the First Enchanter a weak smile, she appreciated the vote of confidence. Knight-Commander Gregoir bristled behind her.

"The apprentice must go through this alone First Enchanter." Knight-Commander raising his hand, he turned his gaze to Solona and indicated to the stand. "You are ready."

With a deep breath Solona approached the stand, she briefly looked at the shimmering silvery liquid and dipped her hand inside it. It dripped off of her hand like a glowing molten silver only is felt cold and numbing at the same time. Solona pursed her lips before drinking the lyrium, as she consumed it the glowing increased until she saw nothing but white and she felt herself being gently pulled into the realm of unconsciousness and dream.

Solona drifted into the Fade onto the gnarled dark rock, the dark tryian purple void had replaced the night sky, the floating bits of islands and rock were the Fade's stars and the Black City with its twisted spire was the Fade's moon. A constant reminder of man's sin of pride. Solona was always curious how different the Fade would differ every time she dreamed, looming over her was a large statue of a horned creature. It vaguely reminded her of a creature she read about the night before although she had forgotten the name of it. Qunori, Kuni. She decided not to waste any further time trying to remember. Solona summoned a small spell wisp that hovered near her shoulder, as it appeared the more energised she felt and carried on forward down the hill.

An angry growl filled of venom and hatred caught Solona's attention. A small glowing orb floating in the distance down the rocky hill, it whizzed around like an angry hornet as it sent a small bolt of lighting in Solona's direction. When it hit her it felt like a wasp sting. Painful but not deadly.

Clenching her hand into a fist Solona willed the wisp to be engulfed in frost. The wisp turned into an orb of ice, it fell to the floor and shattered like a crystal bauble.

"So far so good," Solona mumbled moving forward into the landscape then she shook her head. "Great now I'm talking to myself..."

"Someone else thrown into the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever." a disembodied voice rang out.

Solona froze. Was this the demon? She looked around the landscape for danger only to see a tiny mouse on the edge of her feet.

"It isn't right that they do this, the templars. Not to you, me, anyone." the mouse or whatever it was said in sympathy.

Solona blinked her silver eyes at the creature. She hadn't encountered anything like that before.

"I will succeed, right or not." Solona said simply sticking her chin in the air while narrowing her silver eyes at the creature.

The mouse seemed to chuckle. "Well you say that now. So have many others before you. Look at me, look at what can happen." the mouse dipped its head down as it seemed to sigh. "It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was aren't you?"

Suddenly the mouse jumped off her shoe before it morphed into a young man his arms outstretched, he was wearing apprentice robes like she was. "Allow me to welcome you to the Fade. You can call me...well Mouse." he spoke in a honey like tone, Solona narrowed her eyes and rose her eyebrow.

"...You can change your shape..?" Solona asked uncertainly crossing her arms.

"This place isn't real like you understand it." Mouse explained to her like she was a small child. "Here, you are what you perceive. I think I used to be like you...before..." he drifted off.

Was he trying to get her sympathy? Was this a spirit or a demon? She understood that benevolent spirits were rarer.

Suddenly his eyes flashed in anger. "The templars kill you, if you take too long, you see." he softly growled directly gazing into her eyes. "They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out."

"That's not going to happen to me," there was no way she would show weakness in front of this creature.

"That has been said before. But you don't know the danger." Mouse said looking like he was analysing her. His eyes suddenly darted to the side. "There's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. "That's your way out. Or your opponent's, if the templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade."

"Anything can die. I doubt its that simple." Solona firmly putting her hands on her hips.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning." Mouse said smoothly a small smile graced his lips. "I'll follow if that's all right. My chance was long ago, but you...you may have a way out."

Solona paused. It was the pride of men that made the Maker turn away from his children. If this was a benevolent spirit she should not turn away its help.

"Follow if it pleases you," Solona said simply as Mouse flashed a smile as he morphed into a rodent once more.

They both ran down the black rocky slope, it descended down near a circular cliffy area, vaguely looking like a primitive fighting arena. Around the corners and the dips of the cliffy areas flames danced around like it was a fireplace, it looked...very enticing for Solona and she frowned. The flames were probably meant to make her feel enticed like a moth and thus she decided not to draw near the area.

"That is where the test will take place." Mouse informed Solona. "The creature can be anywhere, but it manifests here."

Along the path were more wisps but they did not approach nor attack simply small angry whispers of hatred and failure they directed at Solona. Such was the nature of wisps as they clinged to their hate for humankind. Solona saw a brightly coloured tree that twisted around with bright green leaves. Solona it reminded her of the tree that her friend Neira described to her yesterday, she mentioned a tree that the community of elves decorated. Solona blinked as she watched the leaves flutter down like butterflies and floated that seemed to direct her to the east. That is where Solona saw a spirit in armor with his hands on his hips, he looked at her when she approached with mouse who kept silent.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see." the spirit said in a deep voice.

Solona noticed that there were swords and other weapons on display behind him, a flame was burning near the display to give it a certain illumination but the fire danced as the spirit spoke and Solona wondered if the flame was apart of the spirit itself. The spirit's armour reminded her of a Templar's.

"Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be set unarmed against a demon." the spirit said with passion and determination.

Solona decided to be polite even though she was sure that the Harrowing was a bit more than 'proving mettle'. "I agree but it was not my choice," Solona said nodding her head.

"That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come." the spirit said sincerely.

"And what manner of spirit are you?" Solona asked her curiosity peeked.

"I am Valor, a warrior spirit." his voice boomed. "I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression in combat." As if to show an example, Valor summoned a sword in his hand. "They brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones that can will things into being."

Solona breathed in deeply eyeing one of the mage staffs behind him. "I think I need your help," she asked quietly.

"Of course." Valor said kindly. "You are not the first mortal to seek my aid."

"One of these weapons, they'd be effective against the demon will it not?"

"Without a doubt." Valor said confidently. "If you truly desire one of my weapons, I will give one to you...if you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested."

Solona felt a burst of faith rushing through her. She was taught to fight with her magic since she was small and a demon would not be so open or willing to fight her. "I accept your challenge."

"If you fail this challenge, you will die," the Valor said in a voice eerily similar to Knight-Commandor Gregoir.

"If I fail my Harrowing, I will die," Solona said simply preparing herself by raising her hands. In her peripheral vision she saw Mouse had ran to get a safe distance.

"As you wish mortal." Valor seemed to opt making his sword disappear and use his fists.

The spirit charged at her, he raised his fist to hit her and Solona thinking on the spot decided to summoned frost. The frost snaked over his armor, the flame in the background dimmed but it only slowed him down and had managed to hit her in the ribs. But now Solona was quicker as the frost had slowed him down and she ran around Valor. Her fingertips flickered lightening as she willed a lightening bolt to strike Valor in the back, the spirit let out an aggravated yell as he stumbled to turn around raising his fist a little more weakly this time. Solona saw her chance and raised her fist but willed rock to engulf her entire hand, she dodged his attack and punched him squarely in the jaw. The rock developed into a fist of its own and Valor was sent flying to the ground.

Valor steadily picked himself up, emitting a small chuckle while doing so. The flame returned to normal as he raised his hand in defeat. "Enough. Your strength is sufficient to the task. The staff is yours."

In Solona's hands appeared a finely crafted staff, a sudden sense familiarity came to her. It seemed it took on the appearance of her own staff that she often practiced with. "Thank you Valor,"

"May you find glory in all your achievements, mortal." Valor seemed to praise her.

Solona walked away and Mouse joined her by her side once more, they carried on down the rocky landscape, perhaps to find the demon hunting her. She wanted to talk or ask something to mouse until a feral growling and snarling caught her attention. Three wolves snarling foaming at the mouth drawing near.

Having to think quickly on the spot as they approached her, Solona emmitted flames to spread from her fingertips, two wolves disappeared as quick as they came but one wolf persisted it clamped its teeth onto the edge of her robes. Solona winced in pain and summoned a lightening bolt to make the creature back off. It did the trick the wolf faded away while letting out one last howl.

"Be cautious." Mouse's voice rang out but Solona kept focused on the path ahead. "There is...another spirit, here." Mouse darted its head around to see. "Not the one hunting you, but still..."

"There is another demon. Not the one hunting you...but still..." Mouse warned Solona.

Then Solona saw it. Curling up lazily was a bear. Or that what Solona thought was a bear, its appearance was much more frightening with its long fangs protruding from it mouth that dripped with slime, its skin was rotting with thin fur and from its back long bone coloured spikes poking out. For a moment Solona grimly wondered if the spikes was part of its spine.

It blinked one tiny black eye open with short intrigue. "Hmm...so you are the mortal being hunted?" then the creature sniffed Mouse half-heartedly. "And the small one...is he to be a snack for me?"

Mouse perhaps feeling threatened transformed into his human form. "I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should go..."

The creature sniffed it seemed to lose interest when it changed into a bigger form. "No matter. The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will be scraps left."

"And what kind of spirit are you?" Solona asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's a demon. Maybe even more powerful than the one chasing you." Mouse had answered her question instead.

The demon seemed annoyed. "Begone! Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, mortal. I tire of you already." then it promptly slumped to the floor.

"I need help defeating a demon." Solona said confidently.

"You have a very nice staff." Sloth yawned. "Why would you need me? Go, use your weapon since you earned it. Be valorous."

Solona was going to snatch every opportunity she would get.

"He looks powerful powerful. It might be possible that he could...teach you to be like him." Mouse seemed to be thinking deeply.

Now Sloth lifted its head in mild intrigue. "Like me? Teach this mortal my form? Why? She is too attached to her form to learn to change. You on the other hand little one, might be a better student."

Mouse shifted uncomfortably angling his body away from Sloth. "I...don't think I'd make a very good bear. How could I hide?"

Solona stared at Mouse. "Hiding solves nothing. We need to face our fears."

"We?" Mouse sounded offended. "I have faced more in the Fade then you can imagine!" his voice was close to a growl but then calmed down. "But...you are right. Hiding doesn't help. I'm sorry it's the Fade. It changes you. I'll be a bear if you'll teach me Sloth."

But Sloth was already bored by this. "Yes that's nice...but teaching is exhausting. Off with you now."

Solona decided to whine as Sloth seemed bothered by them. "But mouse wants to learn! Teach him!"

It worked as Sloth rose its head and glared at her with annoyance and inclined its head to Mouse. "You wish to learn my form little one? Then I have a challenge for your friend: Answer three riddles correctly and I will teach you." Sloth's mouth curled in a nasty grin flashing his rotting teeth. "Fail and I devour you both, what say you?"

Mouse frowned he turned away from Sloth and looked at Solona waiting for her response.

"I accept your challenge Sloth." Solona would not show weakness, not now, not when she's so close to finishing the Harrowing she could taste the victory.

"Truly?" Sloth seemed amused by her response. "This gets more and more promising," drool dripped from its mouth.

"My first riddle is: I have sea with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?"

Solona scoffed. For these were things she looked at often. "A map. That's an easy one!"

Sloth grumbled. "Hmph. Correct. The second riddle: I am rarely touched but often held. If you had wit, you'd use me well. What am I?"

Solona thought for a second.

Breath? Temper? Intelligence?

She clicked her tongue in annoyance and widened her eyes in realisation. "My tongue."

"Yes, your witty tongue." Sloth muttered sarcastically. "One more try shall we?" Sloth lifted itself up and smiled at her. This riddle might be harder. "Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you for an entire eve but alas you will not remember me...what am I?"

A liar? No, no. Music? No. A spider? No. A book. But she could remember every tale from them...

"Struggling are we?" a nasty glint appeared in his eyes as he started salivating in anticipation and drew closer to her.

Looking at those beady black eyes, she longed for it to be a nightmare and there she achieved her answer. "A dream!" she said quickly.

Sloth looked thoroughly annoyed that he had be denied his meal. "Hmph. You are correct. Rather apropos in the Fade aren't we? But you've won my challenge and have been an amusing distraction so, I will teach you little one..."

It may not have been long in real time but it was a very long time in the Fade until Mouse got the hang of changing, until he finally morphed into a bear.

"Like this?" Mouse asked hopefully changing into a normal bear not the disgusting form like Sloth. "Am I a bear? It feels...heavy..."

"Hm...close enough," Sloth said sounding bored before flopping down on the ground. "Go and defeat your demon. I am tired of your mortal prattling."

"With pleasure." Solona mumbled walking away with Mouse in his bear form. They knew where they needed to go. To the flame filled arena.

When they approached the area it was as Solona expected, rising from the fire was a demon. Its entire body made of fire and two pinpricks for eyes that had light radiating from it. It bobbed in the middle of the arena, waiting for her.

"So it comes to me at last!" the rage demon seemed to say deeply. It drifted closer to Solona. Too close for comfort. "Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes creature."

Solona stepped back as it raised its talon like hand.

"You shall be mine!" the creature snarled in a feral way. "Body and soul!"

"Even if I lose. The templars will cut you down like a dog!" Solona snarled back at the rage demon.

"They are welcome to try!" the demon boomed then it inclined its head in Mouse's direction. "Is this your offering Mouse? Another plaything as per our arrangement?"

Solona froze. How many apprentices had died because of this? She looked at Mouse at the side of her who was in his human form.

"I'm not offering anything! I don't have to help you anymore!" Mouse growled.

"Aww..." the rage demon tilted its head mockingly "And after all those wonderful meals we shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?

"I'm not a mouse now!" Mouse said morphing into a bear. "I don't have to bargain with you!"

"We shall see..." the rage demon growled. It wasted no time unleashing a bolt of fire towards Solona.

It burned her badly and she jumped backwards to allow a good amount of space. Fire licked the feet of Solona and started wisps hovered around the arena muttering hateful comments toward Solona.

"...Kill her..." was the chant of the wisps as the rage demon descended towards her. Some wisps hovered in front of Mouse's eyes distracting him away from the rage demon and he swotted them away with his paw. Solona willed the frost to engulf the demon of rage, it unleashed a strangled cry of frustration.

The rage demon melted the frost away with its fire and unleashed its fire blast onto Solona.

Solona learned from the last time and jumped away. She needed distance from it so she punched a rocked fist that placed a hole through its head. Mouse saw his chance and slammed his bear form against the rage demon, it stumbled back as Mouse backed away burnt.

It growled in anger as it slowly willed the hole to be filled, pin prick eyes glowed angry. But Solona felt like she was winning and forced frost to engulf him fully. Because she was more filled with anger this time the frost spread around the fire filled creature at a fast rate.

The fire around the arena dimmed out, the rage demon screamed in pure hatred as it faded away and a small wisp left in its place. The wisps disappeared back into the void

"You did it! You actually did it!" Mouse cried out in pride and morphed into his human form. "When you came I had hoped...but I never thought that any of you could..."

No. Something didn't sit right with her.

"That was...almost..." Solona looked straight into Mouse's eyes. "A little too easy."

"That is because you are a true mage. One of the few." Mouse praised. "The others, they never had a chance. The templars set them up to fail like they tried with you."

She highly doubted that the test was the rage demon. An apprentice could easily will a fire to die.

"I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know..."

With that one sentence, it confirmed Solona's suspicion. "So what do think you can get from me?"

"You have completed your test. Soon you will be a master enchanter with no equal!" Mouse then gazed down to the floor. "Maybe there hope for someone as...small and forgotten as me. If you want to help."

Mouse looked up to the dark sky. "There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside." Mouse put a hand on Solona's shoulder. "You just need to let me in."

"The other demon wasn't my test was it?" Solona asked shrugging off his hand standing back. She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Of course it was!" Mouse flustered. "What else is here that could harm a mage of your potential?" After a small quiet pause, Mouse had realised he had been beaten.

He looked up at Solona and smirked. "Heh. You are a clever one."

The staff had disappeared. Solona wished it hadn't as she stepped further away from Mouse.

"Simple killing is a warriors job." Mouse's voice had distorted into something deeper and monstrous. It made the hairs on the back of Solona's neck stand on end.

"The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust...pride," Mouse size was increasing the more he spoke, up until he revealed his true form and it towered over her.

"Dear Maker..." her eyes wide staring up at him. She was dealing with...this the entire time?

"Keep your wits about you mage. True tests never end."

White began to engulf her vision once more as she felt herself drift into the realm of conciousness.

After a while of watching Solona with white orbs floating around her like fireflies. The templars were circled around her and Knight-Commander Gregior turned to a young man next to him named Cullen.

"If she becomes an abomination, remember you are to strike her down." Gregior did not look at Cullen but his voice was firm.

Cullen gulped. He prayed to the Maker it would not come to that.

The orbs around her faded away and the templars in the room visibly tensed hands on swords.

"S-she's back already? That was...quick." Cullen mumbled clumsily unsheathing his sword.

"Solona?" First Enchanter Irvin asked carefully when she turned around to face them.

After a moment Solona blinked, her eyes readjusting to the world. "Is...is it normal to have such a pain in the neck after the Harrowing?"

Irvin chuckled in relief. "Thank the Maker! You have passed your Harrowing!"

Solona wanted to walk forward. To thank the First Enchanter. But her eyes felt heavy and she felt her entire body droop.

"Is-is it normal to feel this tired?" she asked before slumping forward into a templars arms, a young man who dropped his sword with a clank to catch her.

Irving did not seem panicked, instead he was trying to talk to her. In a reassuring voice. But Solona fell back asleep and faded into unconsciousness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Why start with the Magi Origin?
> 
> The Magi story does not connect with any other origin story. I can actually loosely connect the rest to each other.
> 
> Why is the Fade so different from the game?
> 
> The Fade is different because it is described as always being night time there. Plus I kind of imagine the Fade being similar to the Heaven in Lovely Bones, where it kind of manipulates things they experience and makes itself present in The Fade. This is why I'm positive that Mouse approached the mage as an apprentice. Because they only knew apprentices and First Enchanters. If it was an apostate however in the same scenario. I'm sure it would be different.
> 
> Where is Neira/Alim/Daylen?
> 
> Neira and Alim will appear in the next chapter. Daylen will appear in a future one unlike Solona he is not a Circle Mage.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Why isn't Duncan going to be present for all of the Origin stories?
> 
> Duncan can't be at every origin story. From what I gather in Dragon Age in the game it takes a long time in travelling between places. In parts its suggested its taken an entire year for the Warden to travel all around. I chose Orzammar particularly because Alistair mention his "calling" was drawing closer and it would be potent.
> 
> Why aren't there many women Wardens?
> 
> Particularly because of Alistair's dialogue with female Wardens. "There aren't many women in the Wardens. I wonder why that is?" I only written in Carrie because he said many not any. Though it does change in the next few chapters.
> 
> Are all of the Origin stories going to tie in together?
> 
> Yes. All of the origin stories will tie in together, that is including male and female wardens because some Origin stories differ depending on gender. Such as the City Elf.
> 
> This was short. Will it be longer?
> 
> Yes. The rest of the chapters will be much longer than this. This just a prologue.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
